


机器人

by Sseven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sseven/pseuds/Sseven





	1. Chapter 1

［1］

 

斯内普教授给自己买了个家政机器人。

在他把想法付诸行动之前他就已经考虑了几千万遍了。他需要一个机器人，一个在他用心钻研实验时能帮他分担家务的家政机器人。

省时省力又省心。

他必须买一个。

于是当他十分不情愿地拖着快递来的大箱子一步一步艰难前行的时候，他的内心依然抱有一丝美好的期待。

 

类型：家政

型号：HP/001

性别：女

特征：绿眼睛

 

这是斯内普教授在机器人官网上预订时填写的客户喜好单。据客服介绍，斯内普教授的喜好单是所有订单中最短的一个。但这有什么特别值得一提的吗？斯内普教授认为没有，他只是懒得打那么多字，而且只是个家政机器人，会做家务就够了。

他以后就会有大把大把的时间去做实验，心无旁骛地徜徉在知识和药剂的海洋。

幸福啊。

斯内普教授满心欢喜地拆箱子。

 

不对！不对！

斯内普教授迟疑了。

是谁说机器人之家是绝对的超一流品牌，技术一流服务一流——广告词都是骗人的！

他的家政机器人发错货了，他要的女性机器人，为什么这一个是短头发？！

一开始，刚拆开箱子的时候，斯内普教授并不相信自己会那么倒霉。他在短暂的愣神之后迅速把机器人的塑膜外包装扒了个干净，HP001型号正刻在机器人平坦的胸口上。

没有起伏弧度，也没有一头飘逸的长发——

不，不，别误会。斯内普教授并不是对机器人有什么奇怪的想法，只是他本来已经做好了非礼勿视的准备，现在却像被打了一巴掌。

腰部以下的部位，设计得也太不合理了吧——

斯内普教授胡乱拍了几张照，便一阵狂风骤雨似的轰炸客服。然而对方只给了他特殊货物一经出售概不退换的回答，斯内普教授气得鼻子都歪了。

差评！差评！毫无疑问。

「作为号称全球超一流品牌的机器人之家显然名不副实。做工极其粗糙，新到的机器人额头上竟然有明显刮痕【图】；设计不符合人体美学，过分夸张【图】；从物流到客服无一不彰显着超一流品牌的杰出素质，货物扔到服务站让客人自己去取，发错货却拒不退换【图】，服务态度令人咂舌，产品质量让人又惊又“喜”……」

斯内普教授愤怒地敲击键盘，一腔怒火都要发泄在预留500字的产品评价中。他完全没注意到周围的空气开始微微振动，直到一个陌生的声音从耳后传来。

“抱，抱歉……”

斯内普教授吓了一跳。

“能给我一身衣服穿吗？我这样有点不太好……”

是被他遗忘了的家政机器人。

“我有启动你吗？”

“启动？什么……？”

“机器人，我要启动过后你才能动。”

“啊，对…启动……”

他买了个傻瓜机器人！斯内普教授在内心咆哮。他错误地以为机器人都带有“智能”的隐形前缀，他买了个傻瓜机器人！

“那我现在启动了吗？”

“没有。”

“那你什么时候启动我呢？”

“不知道。”

“那你还打算启动我吗？”

“不打算——”

「滴！滴……！自毁程序即将启动……」

斯内普教授极度震惊地看着他的傻瓜机器人，他额头上的瑕疵像一道闪电一样发出诡异的红光。“停下，快停下！”斯内普教授气急败坏地喊，“你到底有什么毛病？”

差点报废的机器人疑惑地看着他：“你不是永远不打算启动我吗？那我的存在是没有意义的。”

斯内普教授气得翻白眼：“我什么时候说过永—远—不打算？”

“根据我的计算……”

“闭嘴吧，我现在不想启动你，但也不想你在我面前炸成碎片。”

“好的，我明白了。”

“那我能拥有一件衣服了吗？”

……

斯内普教授从没这么后悔过自己的决定。

 

 

拥有教授职称的斯内普教授在一所知名大学教药剂学。

药剂学是一门精深复杂的学科，重要之极，实用之极，是年年爆满的必修主科之一。

看着学生们满腔怨恨地坐在教室里被挨个点名是斯内普教授一天中最开心的时刻，当他准备享用今天份的开心时，他发现有些不同寻常。

“听说了吗？斯内普给自己买了个机器人。”

“机器人怎么了？现在谁家里还没个机器人。”

“可那是斯内普——”

“斯内普可不穷好吗？你知道他——”

“不是说他穷，但是斯内普，斯—内—普，买机器人，你猜他买的是哪种？”

“家政机器人吧？他可真需要好好洗洗头发了，实在油得我看不下去。”

“不，不，洗头那都是次要的了。斯内普现在多少岁了？我猜他买的是那种机器人，毕竟——”

“裴尼甘先生，很抱歉打断你的演讲，”斯内普教授的声音轻柔圆滑，十分好听，“或许我应该把讲台让给你？”

教室里一片肃杀，西莫·裴尼甘脸都吓白了。他整个人战战兢兢，看上去六神无主。

“议论教授，目无尊长……我实在不该对你们的素养抱任何希望……”学生们被他眼神里透出的阴冷扫得头皮发麻，全都惊惶地低下头。“期末成绩扣去十分——”他拖长了语调，“——全班。”

学生们在心里奏起葬礼进行曲。

 

 

他买机器人的事已经被全校人知道了。

斯内普教授没有费心去想是谁走漏了风声，毕竟那天他拖着比他还高的箱子穿过大半个操场的时候，有将近十个班在操场上体育课。

他暴躁地从角落里扒出箱子，安慰自己：不能退换就先这样用着吧，反正他本来也不在意机器人的性别。女性可能对家务更加在行，可机器人的基础设定应该是一样的——

“你在找我吗？”

斯内普教授愤怒地扔掉纸壳。

“我在里面待不下去，很闷，而且我有点冷……”

机器人披着他的旧袍子，黑头发凌乱地支棱着。

“我没有启动你！”

“事实上你有。”

“什么时候？”

“你拆开包装的时候——”机器人指着自己胸口的「HP001」，“碰到这里就算是启动了。”

“可那是上次！我在无意中碰到—— ”

“启动是永久性的，你可以看看说明书。”

斯内普教授将信将疑地展开小册子，“你上次不是这么说的。”

“嗯…我当时忘了……第一次，没经验。”

“你不是残次品吧？”斯内普教授提高了音调。

机器人的绿眼睛里闪过一丝失落，脸却浮上了红色：“我不是！”

他瞪着眼睛的表情像极了斯内普教授的死对头，尤其鼻梁上还架着一副黑框眼镜。

“不许瞪我，把眼镜摘下来。”

“不行，我摘了眼镜看不清——”

“你还说不是残次品？我要退货！”

斯内普教授真的太生气了。他忘记自己已经被客服拒绝过一次，当他第二次遭遇拒绝，他恨不能砸了电脑。

 

 

“你确定除了视力、额头和性别，你别的地方没有问题？”

“当然没有，我是正常的。”

“近视的机器人就不正常。”斯内普教授抱怨道，“你的头发能梳直吗？”

“不能，它本来就这样。”

“我以为机器人至少懂点礼貌。”

“有这个设定。”

“那好，让我们来确认一下——”斯内普教授打起精神，“我是谁？”

“斯内普。”

“你不懂礼貌！”

“对不起。”

“让我们再试一次——我是谁？”

“斯内普。”

“你根本没脑子！”机器人对他怒目而视，斯内普教授强迫自己冷静下来。“好，好，我也不指望你有多聪明。现在我教你，你只要记住就行——先生，或者教授，我允许你采用这两者中的任意一个来称呼我——现在告诉我，我是谁？”

“先生。”

“很好。”斯内普教授敷衍地夸奖他，“你们家政机器人是不是智商设定都不高？”

“我不是家政机器人。”

“你不是？！”

斯内普教授从椅子上跳了起来。

 

 

“我不是家政机器人，但我也可以帮忙做家务。”机器人第三遍重复这句话，斯内普教授的心是死的。

“你是什么类型的？”他绝望地问。西莫·裴尼甘的话像按了重播键一样在他脑子里不断回响，斯内普教授不想被人戳破隐秘，即使这个隐秘根本不是他自愿得来的。

“特殊类机器人。”

“……特殊类是指？”

“性爱机器人——”

斯内普教授倒抽一口气。

“——有些人总爱把我们和这一类机器人划归一类，但其实是不一样的。”

如果这个机器人不是自己花钱买来的，斯内普教授早就把他砸得稀烂了。“你们其实比那一类还不如吧。”他轻蔑地说。

“从他们擅长的方面来说，是的——我们确实要差些。”机器人明显对他的嘲讽感到生气，但是他忍住了，“我们的综合性能是最高的。”

“可我没在官网上看见过你们这种型号？”斯内普教授又仔仔细细回想了一遍，确定自己没有记错，“你有些什么功能？”

“一切你能想到的。”

“说大话。”

“你当然不会信，”机器人把他的语气学了个十成十，“你除了你自己，谁也不相信。”

“礼貌，机器人！”

“我有名字，我不叫机器人。”

斯内普教授一下子来了兴趣：“你叫什么？”

“哈利·波特。”

去他的。

斯内普教授生气地踢倒椅子。

这个机器人和他的死对头一个姓。


	2. Chapter 2

「2」

 

不顺的开头往往会导致奇怪的走向。

斯内普教授从床上爬起来，强迫自己睁大眼睛——

早上七点，当然，他的生物钟从来没有出过错；

床上躺了另一个人，不对，他的床永远只能他一个人睡。

“哈利·波特！你为什么会在这里？”

好极了，至少他脑子里完全没印象是什么时候睡到一张床上的床伴有双他最爱的绿眼睛。

 

“我当然也会睡觉，你买我回来的时候没有提前做功课吗？智慧型无差别类人机器人——我们的全称，就像电脑的休眠模式一样，我们在系统内置了一套和人类一样的类生物钟，可以根据时区调节，从而建立起科学、健康的生活作息——”

“我对这个不感兴趣！我是问你为什么会睡在我的床上！我的——我决不允许——”

“可屋子里只有一张床——”

“那你就睡地上！”

机器人生气地看着他，显然对自己「睡地上」的决定非常不满。他从斯内普教授的被子里钻出半个身子，翘着头发到处找眼镜。

“穿上衣服。”斯内普教授命令他。

“我没有衣服。”

“就穿昨天那件。你不是会自己从我衣柜里找吗？野蛮，无礼——”

“我没有！”

“你有。穿上衣服，然后给我做早餐。”

 

当斯内普教授洗漱完毕，机器人已经在点炉子了。他穿着斯内普教授最喜欢的那件衬衫式长睡衣*，浅灰色，因为身高*的原因下摆只到大腿，前襟敞开，大约只系了两颗扣。

“你在做什么？”斯内普教授警惕地问。

“煎蛋，你看不出来？”

“我看出是煎蛋了。我是问你在干什么？”

“我？”机器人侧过头。

“我没有允许你穿那件睡衣——”

“你什么事也没允许，”他又把头转了回去，“我只是随手从柜子里拿了一件。”

他把煎好的鸡蛋从锅里翻起来，霎时间香气四溢。

斯内普教授决定吃完早餐再计较睡衣的事。他坐下来，端起机器人给他准备的咖啡：“把你的扣子扣好。”

机器人第一次用忧虑的神情看着他。

“你没听见吗？我说把扣子扣好，别像个没教养的小混球一样。”

“对不起，”机器人继续用忧虑的神情看着他：“我刚刚把扣子蹦锅里了——”

“噗——”

斯内普教授把咖啡喷了出去——

他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

 

 

一阵兵荒马乱过后，斯内普教授终于冷静下来。他对着可能会掺有衬衣扣子的煎蛋食不下咽，频频焦躁地看向他的机器人。

“有什么事吗？”

“我在想，”斯内普教授迟疑：“你们特殊类机器人……”

“我们特殊类机器人？”

“你们的一些举动……会有别的含义吗？”

“别的含义？我不明白，先生。”

“比如故意把扣子崩开——”

“我没有故意把扣子崩开。”

“那这根本就没法解释！”机器人瞪着他那双绿眼睛，斯内普教授暴躁不已，“你们不是综合性能最高的吗？为什么智商设定这么低？”

“我智商不低！”

“那就不会把自己的衬衣扣子蹦到锅里。”

“那是因为你太瘦——”

“我不需要你对我的身材发表议论！”

他们强忍着对彼此的不满吃起早餐，但是一个机器人吃早餐……这实在太诡异了。

“你可以用我的信用卡。”斯内普教授斟酌片刻，慢吞吞地说。

“你要买什么吗？”

“机油，润滑油……等等之类的。”对上机器人疑惑的眼神，斯内普教授很不耐烦：“你难道不需要吗？”

“我不……”机器人似有所悟，“但是如果你要……”

“我不要。”

“那我也不需要。”

斯内普教授看了机器人一眼，对他的不配合有些不满。“那么你需要电池……”

“我为什么需要电池？”

“以防你突然没电，你这个蠢货。”

 

但即使是太阳能也不能解释为什么一个机器人也要吃饭。斯内普教授冷着脸站在卫生间门口，从头到脚都散发着寒气。

“你们也有消化系统吗？”他冷冷地问。

“是的，先生，我们有一整套——”

“你们的开发者有什么毛病？”

“什——不，我的开发者才没有病！”

“给机器人安装消化系统？对，他确实没病——他简直疯得无可救药。”

“不许你这么说我的开发者！”

“你的意见并不重要。”

机器人从里面发出聒噪的抗议，斯内普教授听了一会儿，夹起自己的公文包。“好好待在家里，”他下令：“回来的时候我希望能看到整洁的屋子和桌上的晚餐。”

 

 

现实却永远令人崩溃。

斯内普教授没有在晚餐桌上见到自己的机器人，在那之前，当他抱着一大摞写得乱七八糟的论文跨进教室，他看到了一个头发乱糟糟的人。

“翻开课本——”他没有在意，“今天我们讲溶胶的制备与——”

“可以给我看看吗？”

“——制备溶胶，原则上有两种方法……”

“天哪，真的会发光！”

“分散法是……”

“你真的不记得这是怎么来的吗？”

“另一种方法……”

“哎呀，那可真酷。”

“罗恩·韦斯莱！”斯内普教授忍无可忍，“你给我滚——”

他的话戛然而止。

因为韦斯莱旁边那个男孩把头抬了起来，他用那双绿眼睛无辜地看着斯内普教授，黑框眼镜愚蠢地压在鼻梁上。

“下课！”斯内普教授咆哮：“你们两个！韦斯莱和波特，马上到我的办公室来！”

学生们顿时欢呼成一片。那个叫罗恩的男孩傻乎乎地看着哈利，完全不明白发生了什么。“他为什么会认识你，哈利？你不是说你刚来……”

“我的确刚来，”斯内普教授听见他的机器人说，“我不知道这是他的课……”

“但这不是你偷溜出来的理由！”

罗恩·韦斯莱更迷惑了。

 

 

“我让你待在家里。”斯内普教授关上门，劈头就说。

“我没有违背……我只是出来买点东西……”

“买点东西？”

“冰箱里什么也没有……你平时都不自己做饭的吗？”

“我不需要做饭。”

“但我需要。”

机器人勇敢地直视斯内普教授的眼睛，一点也不顾及自己的新朋友有多震惊。

“照顾你是我的义务——”

“所以你就跑到我的课堂上来了？”

“我不知道那是你的课……”

“我再说一遍！这不是借口——”

接着，斯内普教授终于想起旁边还有另一个人，他低低喘了口气，转向罗恩：“他都跟你说了些什么？”

“没有——他——”罗恩紧张地掐着手指头，“他问我旁边的座位有人坐吗，我说没有，然后他就——”

“我说他跟你说过什么吗？关于他的身份——”

“他有什么特别的身份吗？”

“他没有。”斯内普教授放下心，转而对机器人的衣服产生了兴趣：“你穿的这又是什么？”他觉得有点眼熟。

“你的衣服——”罗恩在旁边猛抽一口气，“我重新改造了一下。你知道，早上那件不能穿了……”

……很好。

在这一点上他确实表现得像个家政机器人，不是吗？

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

注：

* 教授的灰色衬衫式长睡衣出现在《火焰杯》第二十五章。讲道理睡个觉而已为什么也要那么多扣子呢？【摇头

* 身高采用原著设定。


	3. Chapter 3

「3」

 

机器人波特，这是斯内普教授对他家机器人的称呼，他拒绝使用「哈利」这样显得亲近的词语，即使「波特」这个姓氏也没让他好受到哪里去。他单独为机器人波特开辟了一间储藏室作房间，那里有一张小床，还有一台立式衣柜。拥有这间小屋的机器人波特正顶着他那一头乱毛，面色凝重地检阅斯内普教授为他在网络上选购的衣服——那更像是批发的一打廉价货，尽管斯内普教授一再强调他买的衣服青春洋溢——

“为什么只有黑色和绿色？”

“两个选项，我为你保留了选择的权利。”

“这让我感觉像打开了你的衣柜。”

“更正——在我家，我的衣柜，这里的一切都是我的。”机器人不满地扒拉出一件套在头上，斯内普教授补充道：“严格意义上你也是我的。”

“是，先生，我时刻谨记着。”

然而机器人的白眼出卖了他，斯内普教授抿着唇，忍住在他头上打一下的冲动：“从今以后不准进入我的房间，你的活动区域仅限于这里和厨房。”

“可是我得上厕所。”

“我很好奇，你一个机器人能排泄出什么。机油？还是你肚子里多余的零件？”

“我有消化系统，这意味着我的排泄物同你们人类的一样，如果你实在感兴趣，我可以邀请你——”

“打住，”斯内普教授说，“那就再加一个，你可以去厕所，但是得在规定的时间……”

等斯内普教授絮絮叨叨完一长串入住&工作规则，机器人波特已经昏昏欲睡了。他习惯性地往上扶一扶眼镜，绿眼睛黯淡无光。“先生，”他开口说，“你该去上课了。”

斯内普教授抿抿唇，顺手夹起放在一旁的公文包：“记住，不准出门，不准去我上课的地方。”

机器人冲他老实地点点头，为他打开门——

“听你的就怪了。”这句话落在机器人的肚子里，斯内普教授没有听见。

 

 

哈利——斯内普教授不在的时候我们暂且这样称呼他——跟罗恩约好了在学校小树林里见面，尽管一开始罗恩是拒绝的：“小树林是男女朋友才会去的地方！”但是哈利睁着他那双无辜的大眼睛，罗恩很快就败下阵来：“我猜你不懂什么是小树林吧？没关系，只要你跟我讲你跟斯内普的关系，我可以陪你去。”

于是斯内普教授在午餐后「碰巧」遇见教政治的乌姆里奇教授并「非主观意识」地被她带到小树林时，他被他的机器人撞了个正着。

“我的天啊。”罗恩说，“我没想到他跟乌姆里奇！”

“他看上去很不耐烦。”哈利头上的伤疤在发亮。

“我想是在说年终考核的事。”

“听上去他被扣了很多分。”

所以斯内普教授和乌姆里奇教授并不是因为私事而来到这里的。哈利头上的伤疤“噗”地熄灭了。罗恩好奇地盯着他问：“嘿，伙计，这是怎么一回事？”

“我也想知道——”斯内普教授从一棵树的背后站了出来：“这是怎么一回事？”

出师不利。

机器人波特再一次被他的主人逮回了家，这一次出门时间是半个小时，罗恩什么也没来得及问出来。

 

 

现在哈利被困在了屋子里。

斯内普教授不准他拥有家里的钥匙，克扣他的活动空间，哈利在家闲得无事，只能把自己的小屋打扫得锃光瓦亮。有一次斯内普教授到他屋子里找东西，一进门就被吓了一跳。

“为什么你的屋子……这么……干净。”他选了一个十分中性的词。

“因为我只有这一块空间，只有这一个单调的娱乐项目。”机器人拿手比划了一下，尽量掩饰地让斯内普教授足以看出他的不满。“你要找的是那本书吗？这间屋子里唯一有趣的东西——”

斯内普教授顺着他的手指看过去，他的旧课本正大喇喇地躺在机器人的枕头上。“对，没错。”他走过去，“我希望你老实告诉我你没对它做什么。”

“除了看它，我没对它做什么。”

斯内普教授满意地夹着课本退出来：“今天起你的活动空间扩大到我的卧室，你可以进去，并把它打扫得像这里一样干净。”

机器人再次在肚子里念叨一些常用的诅咒词，斯内普教授昂首阔步地走了，并没有听见。

 

 

关于哈利头上的伤疤罗恩有不一样的看法。

他不知从哪里搞来了斯内普教授家里的电话号码，每天对照斯内普教授的课表，挑他上课的时候给哈利打电话。

“所以说你全身上下只有这一块是机器？”罗恩凝重地停顿了一下：“那你不应该被归类为全智能机器人。因为按理说你只有额头上那一块是机器，你是人类，只是你需要靠那块机器提供能量——”

“所以我还是机器人。”哈利也凝重地发出一声叹息，“如果哪一天这里停止供能了，我也会「噗」，立马没戏。”

“但是你那天就「噗」——地亮了又熄灭了！”

“那只是一种应激反应，我还没想明白，关于这块电源的运作原理……”

“斯内普知道吗？”

“当然不知道。他会把我扔出家去，如果他知道我不是他买的家政机器人。”

这是一个沉重的话题，以至于两人足足对着话筒沉默了两分多钟。哈利听见听筒那头传来嘈杂的广播声，罗恩果断挂了电话。

放下电话的哈利又开始忙忙碌碌地收拾屋子，反正他以前也经常干家务——即使他对以前完全没有记忆，但就凭他干得这么熟练，他以前也一定是个老手。


End file.
